


MISTAKE OR ESSENTIAL

by Smiling_Eve



Series: HATACHI [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Yaoi - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Eve/pseuds/Smiling_Eve





	MISTAKE OR ESSENTIAL

Chapter 3

Mistake or Essential ? 

It’s been a week since the last day Yunho meet Jaejoong and help him to calm Seo Hee, the doctor said Seo Hee have to start her therapy from the beginning, now she’s back to her situation when she don’t want to be touched by a guy, except Jaejoong her voice won’t came out, and she don’t want to be alone.  
It’s giving Jaejoong such a burden, now he nearly don’t have so much time for himself, he has to keep taking care of Seo Hee to help his mother, he even has to skip his class, his life back to his past 2 years life now.

He’s about to leave the house when Seo Hee take his arm.

“ Noona I have to go to school…I’ll be back immediately okay..” he try to persuade his cousin but she doesn’t let him go.

“ Is it something bothering you?” Jaejoong ask her, she shake her head.

“ Then what happen?” Jaejoong ask her again, and she just staring at his face.

“ Listen Noona, I have to go to school or I’m gonna failed this subject, if I failed then I have to take a course on holiday so I won’t have much time for you, you understand that right??” he said.

“ I promise I’ll be back straight home after the class end okay “ Seo Hee nod her head and let go of Jaejoongs arm, Jaejoong told her to lock the door before he go, his mother was at the back yards.

Jaejoong park his car at the parking lot not so far from the building, he step out of the car and lock it, he walks inside the building and make his way to his class at the 4th floor, the elevator is all full with people so he decided to use the stairs instead.

“ Hyung!! “ Junsu’s voice come from the back, he turn around and see the boy run to him.

“ Hyung where have you been??” Junsu ask him

“ Tsk I’m only skip a class this week don’t be so overreacted “ Jaejoong said, and Junsu just smirks like a little boy.

“ I finally found the person who send me those gift “ he said happily

“ For real???? Who is it??” Jaejoong curious

“ Guess “ Junsu ask him to guess.

“ Okay I don’t have time then, I have a class with your favorite professor, Ueshima sensei “ he said and turn around walk along the way to the class while Junsu following him and keep ask him to guess.

“ Junsu please! I have some classes today and I have to go home as soon as I can, I have to focus on many things at the same times and I have so many many school stuff to do facing deadlines, put all my grades on a bet and you want me to guess that kind of things??!!” Jaejoong start to explode and Junsu just can stand in front of him surprised by what his senior saying.

“ Hyung…what happen?? “ Junsu finally can speak.

“ I don’t know Junsu I’m just just get a little bit depress I just can’t handle it “ Jaejoong trying to explain, he’s been trough too many problems since Seo Hee got trouble last week, lack of sleep, tired of taking care of everything especially his school stuff.

“ Hyung…why don’t you talk to me?? “ He ask

“ I don’t know I’m just, I just don’t know what to do “ he said.

“ I’ll come to your house today after your last class, call me after you finish your classes okay “ Junsu said.

“ Okay, thanks Junsu “ he said.

Junsu leave him after he pat his soulder and Jaejoong enter his class. He’s listening to the professor who describing their new task for next week, when Jaejoong’s cell phone buzzing inside his pocket, he pull it and open it, a text message, it’s from Seo Hee who ask him where he is and said she was lonely because Jaejoong’s mother was out to buy something.

Jaejoong reply her text message on an on until the professor warn him.

“ Kim Jaejoong, if you keep texting then I’ll make sure you’ll fail in this task “

“ Oh..I I’m sorry professor it’s just, an urgent, I won’t do that again “ he said

He enter his class one by one and finally he got into the last class, it’s a digital art, this is one of additional class he takes. He sit at the back row so if he have to text his cousin the lecture won’t see him, Seo He keep texting him and Jaejoong doesn’t have any choice but to reply every message.

The class is over in 2 hours but he nearly can’t focus on the lecturer, he’s busy with his phone, even when he step out of the class his face still looking on his cell phone. When he arrive at the corridor he calls Junsu and ask him where he is.

They meet at the parking lot where Jaejoong park his car and they go home to Jaejoongs place.

“ I’m home “ Jaejoong said when he arrive at the front door.  
footsteps heard from the upstairs, Seo Hee runs and hug him.

“ Mom hasn’t come back yet?” Jaejoong ask her, Seo Hee shake her head and pull out her iphone and type.

‘she’s back from the minimarket but then she forgot to buy something so she just left a couple minutes ago ‘

“ I see..hey I come here with Junsu “ he said and Junsu wave his hand behind him.

“ Don’t you miss him?” he ask, surprisingly Seo Hee smile at Junsu.

“ Hey you’re smiling, let’s get in then “

They get into the living room, Seo Hee back to her books while Jaejoong and Junsu sit on the sofa with 2 can of soda.

“ Hyung what’s wrong with you??” Junsu finally ask him

“ I’m stressed a lot lately, after last week incident, my mom keep treating me like I’m a 7 years old boy, and I have to take care of my cousin, I have to think both of my school stuff and her, I don’t even have some time to rest, it’s really frustrated “ he explain.

“ I see, why don’t you tell me earlier I’ll help you as far as I can “ he said

“ Yeah sorry Junsu I don’t even have time to think such a thing “

“ Next time you need help make sure you’ll call me”

“ I will, thanks Junsu “

“ Hey let’s eat somewhere “ Junsu said.

“ What about Seo Hee noona?”

“ Well she needs some therapy at home as well, if you keep depending on the hospital therapy it won’t work remember?” he said.

“ Okay I’ll ask her then “

Jaejoong ask Seo Hee to join them, she agree then they go out after left a notes on the refrigerator. Junsu take the car key and drive the car, they stops at Yunho’s restaurant again because Jaejoong’s mom won’t allow them to take Seo Hee to far away and because it’s nearly night.

Seo Hee still holding Jaejoong’s arm tightly when entering the restaurant, they choose the corner to avoid many people in there.Mrs Hong, the old lady that usually serve them comes and they order everything they want.

“ So tell me who’s that psycho who gave you the stuff?” Jaejoong ask Junsu.

“ He’s not a psycho!” Junsu suddenly speak using a high tone.

“ Ehh?? What with that tone?”

“ Err..nothing I’m just, just don’t call him that he’s not a psycho “ Junsu start to spoil like a little boy.

“ Allright then who ?”

“ Promise me don’t laugh “

“ Why would I laugh?”

“ Just Promise me you won’t laugh “

“ Okay promise “

“ Park Yoochun “

Junsu’s face turn into a tomato red while Jaejoong laugh like hell he even hit the table several time, and laughing with covering his mouth.

“ Hyung you promise me you won’t laugh “ he said shaking Jaejoongs body.

“ Okay okay sorry, hey look Seo Hee noona’s smiling “ Jaejoong point his finger at Seo Hee

“ Noona don’t laughing at me like Jaejoong hyung “ Junsu pout his lips, Seo Hee take his iphone and start typing.

‘junsu is funny, junsu have a lover now?’

He show it to Junsu and Jaejoong

“ Lover?? Hahahaha “Jaejoong laughing again

“ Kind of “ Junsu said

“ KIND OF???what do you mean by kind of??” Jaejoong can’t help it anymore he laugh more and more while Junsu still whinning.

At that time Jaejoong feel that his life a little bit happier after he face a week with depression. Their meals come and they keep talking about Junsu and his new ‘kind of’ lover Park Yoochun.

The one thing makes Jaejoong feel a little bit free is Seo Hee can show her smile again, it’s mean that he don’t have to worried about her so much just like before, Mrs Hong come to serve their extra large banana split on the table, the portion is enough for three of them.

“ Er, Aunty, I don’t see Yunho today where’s he?”

“He’s been grounded “

“ Grounded??” both Jaejoong and Junsu shocked

“ He drove the car yesterday without asking permission to his father “ Mrs Hong explain.

“ But why he was grounded ?? he’s a twenty years old guy, and I’m sure he has a driving license, why did he grounded ?”

“ Oh boys…I wish I can tell you everything but I’m busy and for this things you better ask him directly “ she said and leave them.

Jaejoong open his mouth to say something while he found his cousin and Junsu was giggling and looking at him weirdly, Seo Hee keep typing on her iphone and just showing it only to Junsu and they’re giggling.

“ What are you guys hiding from me?” Jaejoong throw a glare at his noona and his junior.

“ Nothing “ Junsu’s lying

“ Liar!!” he said.

“ No, we’re not “ Junsu said.

“ Then this banana split will be all mine “ Jaejoong pull the plate to his side while he try to avoid Junsu and Seo Hee’s hand.

Jaejoong’s mom call him at 7pm and tell them to go home, Jaejoong and Seo Hee go home while Junsu stay there to wait Yoochun. Jaejoong glad that Seo Hee at least can smile again, even if she still didn’t let go of his hand while she walks.

When they’re arrive Jaejoong make his way to the bathroom and take a quick bath before his mom tell him for dinner, his mom also happy seeing Seo Hee being healed so fast, and can smile again, but she still can’t go out without Jaejoong.

Jaejoong doing almost all his task in Seo Hee’s room, while waiting for her to fall asleep, that night Jaejoong sit on the floor with his chanson papers, charcoal, paint, pencils and all his stuff, doing his task and try to finish his tasks before the deadline.

He’s just finishing his rough sketch when Seo Hee pat his shoulder

“ Yes Noona what’s up?? You haven’t sleep already?” he ask, Seo Hee take her notes instead of his iphone, it’s being charge right now.

‘want to know what I’m talking with Junsu?’

“ of course I want what did you two talking about ?”

‘Junsu think the same things with me’

“what is it? What are you two thinking about me?”

‘Jaejoong like Yunho’

“WHAT???????” Jaejoong surpised.

‘because Jaejoong worried about Yunho’ she show the notes pull it back and adding ‘too much’ at the end.

“ Nonsense, noona I’m a guy and he’s a guy as well “

‘Junsu date a guy too’

” I actually don’t believe that they are really dating “

Jaejoong said, Seo Hee take his iphone grumpily and showing something to Jaejoong, the picture is Yoochun kissing Junsu’s cheek.

“ tell me it’s a lie!!” Jaejoong doesn’t believe it, Seo Hee poke the screen signing she want Jaejoong to look at the picture again and again.

“ Oh no, okay it’s real “ Jaejoong said and wipe his face with his hand.

“ Noona, seriously are you really my Noona??? You know you’re…unwell right??” Seo Hee nod her head.

‘I realized that I’m unwell, but remember, I’m not loosing my mind’  
” I know but….” Seo Hee writing on the notes again and Jaejoong trying to peek on the note

‘ I can think normally, I can even remember all I’ve been learn at college, I’m just loose my voice and just get scared too much, but the way I think it’s normal, I’m still 25 years old women that Jaejoong knows since Jaejoong was 4 ‘

“ Yeah…so??why did you think that way?? Isn’t it a mistake if I’m dating a guy?” Jaejoong ask

‘depends on your point of view, if you think it’s wrong, then it will be wrong’

“ why don’t you feel likes disgusting or dislike when you knows that Junsu is it that kind of relationship noona? “ Jaejoong ask

‘well I don’t know, I just feel if he love his lover why not??love is something essential, and sometimes love can be so wrong right?? Does Jaejoong feel like that?’

“ Um…I don’t know, I’m not saying that it’s right but I don’t think it’s wrong as well “ he said.

‘things like this is complicated’

“ RIGHT, you are right noona “ Jaejoong said and nod his head.

‘one thing I’ve learn, that just follow what inside your heart’ Seo Hee smiling.

“ Yeah…so Noona, it’s getting late you better go to sleep “

‘jaejoong can leave now, I want to be healed immediately, if Jaejoong keep doing this it won’t work, I don’t want to give Jaejoong such a burden anymore, I know you’re tired’

“ What?? Noona are you offended of what I’m saying today??I’m sorry” Jaejoong just realized what he did, and apologize.

‘Not at all, but I realized that I can’t be like this for all times, I want to get healed immediately, so I can stand on my own feet, I need it aren’t I?’

“ Yeah but I’m not expected this fast though, I’m really feel guilty “

’don’t be, I’m really okay so just leave then, and get some sleep, so you can finish your work by afternoon tomorrow ‘ Seo Hee smiling brightly, signing that she’s totally okay.

“ Thanks Noona, are you sure you’ll be okay?” He ask, and Seo Hee nod her head.

“ If there’s something bother you call me as quick as you can, I wont turn my cell phone off just call me I’ll come here running “ he said and Seo Hee nod her head again.

Jaejoong leaves Seo Hee’s room and get to his room he put his cell phone beside the pillow so he can hear it ringing if Seo Hee call him.

He rest his head on the pillow and trying to close his eyes, since he always sleep when it turn dawn he can’t close his eyes quickly.

***  
Yunho come down to the kitchen to get some snack, stayed at home all day long make him can’t stop eating, he open the cupboard, get his potato chips and back to his room. He’s sitting in front of his laptop and start finishing his work, Changmin want his work done this week so since he was grounded for couple of days he have more time to finish it earlier and he can enjoy his weekend.

Suddenly his phone buzz a text message come.

From : Aunt Hong Tae Gyun

Yunhossi…are you still grounded ?? several friends come to the diner today and asked where were you

To : Aunt Hong Tae Gyun

Yes I am, aunty please safe me…Asked for me? Who is it?

From : Aunt Hong Tae Gyun

Our regular customer of course, with his friends well, I hope you can come back here soon, goodnight.

“Regular customer?” he’s mumbling, there’s so many regular customer each day, Yunho can’t remember all of them beside he just come to work there only at certain time.

“ friends….wait how many friends who always come to the diner….” He try to remember everyone who comes there, most of them comes once or twice a week.

“ But if what she means the regular customer they must be come more than twice a week, wait, could it be “ he remember something

“ Could it be him?? Jaejoong??” he guess, he open the phonebook on the phone and scrolling down until he find the name Kim Jaejoong.

“wait, what am I going to do??? Why should I call him? Damn!! What’s wrong with me???am I starting to….like him??No, it’s impossible, no no no no “ he shake his head.

“ but what if there’s something important??” he ask to himself.

After a few minutes he finally decided to call that pretty brown haired boy, he get an answer on the 3rd beeps.

“ Yes?” A husky voice of Jaejoong answered.

“ Uh…jaejoong?” he asked.

“ Who is it?” jaejoong ask him back.

“ Yunho “ he answered trying to keep his voice sound normal in fact that his heart beating so fast.

“ Yunho?” Jaejoong ask.

“ Looks like you’re sleeping already ? sorry for disturbing you “ he said.

“ Oh, it’s nothing seriously, what’s up?”

“ Uh…um…Aunt Tae Gyun told me that a friend looking for me today is that you?”

“ Ah, yeah, I came to your parents restaurant this evening together with Junsu and my cousin I’m just wondering why I didn’t see you, Aunt Tae Gyun said that you’re grounded”

“ Yeah, I stole my father’s car “ he said.

“ Why don’t he let you use the car? You don’t have a driving license ?”

“ No it’s not that, he just never let me to drive anymore, but yesterday I really need it a little child got hit by a motorcycle right in front of my house, I have no choice but to got the car and send him to the hospital, when my father found it yeah I’m grounded “

“ But it’s not your fault?? It’s not even counted as a fault, you safe somebody’s life your dad should reward it, not make you grounded”

“ Hahaha, I wish you talked it earlier to him, since my older sister past away he never let me drive the car anymore”

“ You have a sister?”

“ Yes, she pass away because of car accident, we’re just back from a concert and she’s a little bit tipsy she couldn’t concentrate to the road, I told her that it will be fine if I was the one who driving but she doesn’t allow me, so we crash with a truck, and she died, while I’m being coma for a week”

“ I’m sorry to hear that, so that’s why your father didn’t let you to use the car??”

“ Yeah, my driving license just like useless, pathetic, right? Hahaha so how’s your cousin?”

“ Oh she’s alright, just now he tell me to leave before she fall asleep just like usual, I’m glad she realized that she has trying to get healed by herself too “

“ glad to hear that then, so why aren’t you sleeping right now ??” Yunho ask

“ Because you’re calling me hahahaha so how long will you be grounded?”

“ Umm I’m not sure, I’ll be free at the end of this week I guess, beside I don’t have any classes until the end of this week, why?”

“ nothing just ask “

“ hey mind if you come to my parents restaurant tomorrow??”

“ Sure, what time?”

“ 2pm the place won’t be so crowded then “

“ Sure, I’ll go see you then “

“ See you”

Yunho put the phone on the table, and come downstairs again to get some water, he step in to the kitchen, his father was there sitting on the dining chair starring at his sister picture on his hand.

Yunho stand closer to him, he knows that his father is the one closest to his sister, even more than himself.

“ Are you okay dad?” he ask

“ Yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry, I’m just miss her too much today”

“ did something happen today ?” he ask

“ Not really,,I’m just found something in her room today “ he said, Yunho pull a chair beside him and sit beside his dad, he just realized that there’s something on the table, seems like it’s a box covered with a brown envelope.

“ Here, it must be for you, take a good care of it “ his father shove the box to Yunho.

“ What is it??” he ask.

“ Just open it “

Yunho open the envelope and the box, it contains books, and some of his resume, and a DVD, yunho ask his father about that and his father told him that his sister was about to send that stuff into a largest dance agency, she knows that Yunho loves dance so much as well more than he love drawings, but she never get a chance to send it because she died a day before she send it. Yunho take the box and go to his room, crying in silence watching his sister talking excitedly about how amazing he is on the video.

***  
Yunho wakes up on the next day, he found himself sleeping on the table in front of his laptop, he just realized that he must be crying until he fallen asleep. It’s 10 am in the morning her mother left a note on the refrigerator said that they’re already leaving. Yunho take a quick shower then go to his parents restaurant as usual.

“ Yunho, what’s wrong with you? “ His mom ask him, but he just tell her that’ he’s ok, while his father keep silent about that.

“ Dad, can I go with my friend today? At 2pm?” he ask.

“ Who is it?? You know you’re still grounded aren’t you”

“ A friend, a school friend, he doesn’t drink alcohol, yes, but, please dad, I need sometimes for myself “ he beg his father

Looking those swollen eyes his father finally nod his head

“ Okay, be back before nine “

Yunho trying to get the swollen eyes out but he couldn’t however he wash his face over and over he just can’t erase it. Until the enterance door bell jingling a brown haired boy dressed in a stripes tank tops and black leather jacket with fur on the hoodie come in, Yunho saw him and he come out from the bar seat, take off his apron and trew it, he come to the boys and take his hand.

“ Hey, I thought we’ll have a chit chat here” Jaejoong said when they’re arrive in front of his car.

“ mind if we talk somewhere else? “ he said, he don’t dare to look into Jaejoong eyes.

“ Uh..of course not, where do we go?” Jaejoong said.

“ You drive I’ll tell you the direction”

They both get into the car and leave the restaurant, Jaejoong try to have some conversation with Yunho but Yunho didn’t answer any question he keep directing. They stops in front of an apartement building, jaejoong park his car in the basement, Yunho grab Jaejoong’s wrist and walks to the elevator, he pressed 6 floor, jaejoong just can follow him in silent. The elevator chimed and the door open, they arrive in front of a little yet cozy apartement, Yunho pull out a key from his pocket and open the door, and they’re walk in.

“ is it your girlfriends apartment?” Jaejoong looking around the interior it’s full of girly things.

“ It’s my sisters “ Yunho said, he sit on the sofa.

“ I see…” Jaejoong then sit beside him.

“ What’s wrong? You seems to be too quiet today “ jaejoong ask, but Yunho didn’t answer.

“ Yunho??” Jaejoong trying to peek yunho’s face since the taller boys burn his face into his hand.

“ Are you alright??” Jaejoong start to worried when he heard the man beside him sobbing.

Jaejoong wrap his arm to Yunho’s shoulders and pull him into his hug. He trying to comfort Yunho who still sobbing.

“ It’s okay, you can tell me if you want…did something happen? “ he try to ask, yunho still crying, Jaejoong rest Yunho’s head on his chest and patting his head, waiting for Yunho to say something.

Yunho wrapping his arms on Jaejoongs waist, finally he stop crying, Jaejoong grab the tissue box and pull out some, he cupped Yunho’s face and wipe his tears.

“ what happen?” he ask once again

“ Last..Last night, my dad tell me, that my sister left something before she died, she….she knows I love dance so much she know that I really want to enter the agency but but…it’s all my fault why I’m not force her not to drive the car that night why I’m not remind her not to drink too much it’s my fault “ he start to cry again.

“ it’s okay….you don’t have to feel guilty…it’s you know it’s like a destiny that we can’t even change and we don’t even know what will happen…”

“ But if..if I force her not to drive maybe she…she won’t…”   
Jae pull him into his hug and pat his back.

“ Sshhh I know it…..i know it now just think that you have to move on your sister won’t be happy if you’re like this right??just calm down and everything will be okay, just calm down okay? ” he said, and he can feel Yunho nod his head so he pull him self and wipe Yunho’s tears again.

“ Thank you “ Yunho whispering he try to breath stablely

“ No problem, I’m an expert in this hahaha Seo Hee noona often crying like you did just now, so yeah this is what I always do, glad then it’s work on you as well..feel better? “ Jaejoong smiling and patting his back.

“ Yeah..I’m not planning something like this it’s embarrassing “ Yunho said.

“ Naah…Don’t say that…it’s okay you can talk to me whenever you want and what ever you want to talk okay “ jaejoong said.

“ I wish you’re someone that I can have for the rest of my life “

“ sure, I can be…” Jaejoong didn’t realized wht he said, and Yunho starring on his eyes trying to belive what did he just said

“ EHHHH????” Jaejoong surprised realizing what he said.

“ It’s wrong I know it is wrong but….Jaejoong what if I really like you??” Yunho said.

“ What???”

“ I like you “

“ don’t be kidding “ Jaejoong said.

“ I’m not kidding I’m serious I know it’s a mistake but I like you “

“ like someone is not a mistake a friend can be like each other “ he said.

“ then what if I said Love?” Yunho ask.

“ what????” jaejoong surprised again.

“ what if I say I love you”

“ it’s…umm well it’s…you said it’s a mistake right??” Jaejoong nervous, a red blush showed on his face, and he turn his face away.

“yeah..it’s a mistake but…just…argh!! well I’m sorry I’m not, I’m not trying to force you to be in this kind of relationship, let’s just forget about it “ Yunho said.

“Okay, nothing happen between us then “ Yunho nod his head.

They decided to cook something to eat, Yunho surprised that Jaejoong have a great cooking skill, they talk about Yunho’s sister story, the cozy apartment make them want to stay longer but Yunho will be grounded longer than this if they haven’t get back before 9.  
***


End file.
